The Indonesian States
The Reoublic of the Indonesian States is a Constitutional Democracy consisting of 39 states, 1 semi- Autonomous State, 3 Autonomous States, and a Capital District. The nation is in the Indonesian Archipelago, and the Southern Pilipino Archipeligo. The Indonesian States also has territories in the Atlantic Ocean and the islands east of New Guinea. The Indonesian States has a population of about 1.3 Billion people, and many parts of Indonesia are over-crowded. The Indonesian people are actually formed from thousands of different local ethnic groups, as well as Dutch, French, and Chinese minorities. In about 400BCE, Greek sailors landed in the city now known as Medan, in north-eastern Sumatra, and stayed there for about 5 years. During that time, they preached about Democracy, and their individual City-States. This part of Indonesian History was put in the Srivijayan Archives, and was nearly forgotten until one Srivijayan King found it, in about 720 CE. He then sent a message to all the Kingdoms in the Indonesian Archipelago (excluding Irian Jaya, for they were not known at that time), and the Malayan Peninsula, to unite as a single, governing nation, with a leader chosen by the people. All agreed except for the neighboring Kingdom of Aceh. In the 1500’s, Indonesia was shortly ruled by the Dutch and French, but they were overthrown in a civil war about 40 years later. France and Holland then made a peace treaty, so the current European settlers in Indonesia were allowed to stay. In the 1600’s Indonesia realized their potential as a naval power, and dominated the seas, competing with the other major European super-powers. Indonesian Colonies sprang up everywhere; in the Pacific, the Carrebian, the Americas, Africa, and parts of Asia. There were small uprisings in Northern Sulawesi and the Maluku Islands during this time, but they were quickly overthrown. In the 1700’s a treaty with Spain strengthened the Indonesian States’ colonial power, gaining the southern Phillipino Peninsula and sharing the western coast of America from the San Francisco Bay to Southern Mexico. Since the 1800’s, the Indonesian States’ power slowly declined, and in WWII, they were captured by the Japanese, and required American and British help to overthrow them. Now, The Indonesian State is an economic power, and is one of the most developed countries in the world.The largest trading partner of the Indonesian States is El Salvador, who is also a large economic power. El Salvador also provides ESV$24,000,000 in aid for redevelopment and further economic expansion purposes. Demographics Religion: Islam: 82% *Sunni: 80% *Shi’ite: 2% *Others: Less than 1% Christianity: 11% *Protestantism: 9% *Catholicism: 2% Hinduism: 3% Indigenous Religions: 3% Buddhism: 1% Etymology The term Indonesia comes from two Greek words: Indus, meaning India; and Nesus, meaning Island. Apparently, these words were taken from the Greek explorers that came to The Indonesian States in about 400BCE. At that time, the people living in the area just called the islands they lived in the Gugusan Kepulauan. Once all the Kingdoms united the Archaepeligo, the official name was actually Gugusan Kepulauan. In the 17th century, Rajah Thomas Matulessi Pattimura, the Elected Leader of Indonesia during that time, declared the official name of the nation Indosnesos Serikat, meaning ‘United Indian Islands’ , and it was slowly changed into Indonesia Serikat. Geography Coming Soon History See History of the Indonesian States Government Government The Indonesian States is a Constitutional Democracy. Every 5 years, the citizens of the Indonesian States vote on for the President. The President may take up to 4 terms. The main Political Parties are, in order of seats in congress, Partai Liberal, Partai Demokrasi Serikat, Partai National, Pancasila, Partai Konservatif, Partai Islamiyat, Partai Eco, Government Officials President: Johann van Dyke Vice-President: Muhammad Hanka Minister of Defence: Bambang Aswan Dirham Minister of Education: Kurniawan Aden Minister of Transportation: Pasya De Jong Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Ayen Pipiputri Sultan of Autonomous Province Aceh: Sultan Khalid bin Najeeb Al-Naktoum Governor of Philippines Selatan: Sili Gomez Governer of Papua: Buruk Suebo: Economy Summary The economy is very strong. In the years 1976-1981, however, the currency deteriorated and the economy declined. In 1980, President Abdulrachman Qasimi, the leader of the independence movement in the early 1970’s, was assassinated, and replaced by Ming Huan-Chi. Ming Huan-Chi greatly improved the Economy, and by the time his terms had ended in 1995, the Indonesian States once again became an economic powerhouse. Tourism is also a growing source of Income for the Indonesian States. Recently, the Board of Tourism for the Indonesian States (BTIS) have restored many ancient, historical sites all over Indonesia, and have started tours of the natural wonders of Indonesia, such as it's forests. Gambling, though banned in most states, is open in the State of Maluku Selatan, and the capital of the State, Kepedasan, is nicknamed the 'Las Vegas of Asia' Main Exports • Natural Gas • Crude Oil • Spices • Iron • Rice • Copper Main Imports • Machinery • Fuels • Foodstuffs Military Coming Soon Transportation The large amount of islands within the Indonesian States prevents them from using much roads or trains as means of transportation, so Indonesian heavily rely on Ships and air travel. Air Transportation The Indonesian States has counted 360 Airports, 15 of which are used for international flights. The largest of them is Kota Laut Skyharbor International Airport, with 15 terminals and 2 Airship terminals. It serves millions of passengers every year. The national Airlines of the Indonesian States is Merdekair, which serves all 360 airports, as well as airports in Greal, and other nations. The Indonesian States Air Traffic Control is one of the best in the world, as no crash has been reported in the large nation since 1965. Water Transportation If the airport is by the sea, it is most likely linked with a sea port. Travel by sea is cheaper, and much of the 'lower class' citizens take it. However, in rescent years, piracy has been growing in certain areas of the Indonesian States, most of them from the neighboring country of Malaysia. Every ship is guarded by one partol boat from the Coast Guard. Metro System Every large city in the Indonesian States has a subway system, and it is one of the cleanest, and most efficient in the world. Called te Environmental Transportation System of Name Here, it has rescently been upgraded to become more eco-efficient. A subway train comes to a station every 3 minutes, and in the larger stations, every one minute. Category: Countries